


safely into the hands of my beloved

by tobitobios



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, OOF THE ANGST, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i love sylvix i only want the best for them please don’t get me wrong, i strongly dislike the crimson flower route, no beta we die like Glenn, please I beg, please never separate sylvain and felix, theres major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobitobios/pseuds/tobitobios
Summary: sylvain’s heart is a stubborn organ.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	safely into the hands of my beloved

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled: god-shattering star
> 
> 12am yearnings should be classified as a human emotion in its own right.
> 
> pair this with achilles come down by gang of youths or indomitable will from the fe3h soundtrack.

there’s a rustic cottage in the countryside, sylvain imagines. he could smell the grass, fragrant with morning dew, the view of the sunset from the lake, the sounds of the trees- a place that did not know war or bloodshed, where he did not need to hear the sounds of blades or screams. 

a sanctuary where somewhere northeast of itha, across the mountains into alliance territory where he would be undisturbed. 

if there was anything sylvain could do, it was to long, to have such a ravenous feeling deep in his chest, hungering in silence. he often wondered why he was filled to the brim with such unbridled yearning. a heart he could not control, forever cursed to be insatiable. 

sylvain dreams often- about a life separate from his own. a life where he did not matter as much. a life where he could be light,not bearing the weight of the world in the form of his crest and his blood. a life where he could be truly, irrevocably happy- with nothing more than just the tender touches of his lover, soft sunlight painting his kitchen in yellow hues, kisses that curved into smiles.  a life without war, one of peace- one where he did not have to spend endless hours into the dawn writing down tactics and strategies, further drenching his hands in blood. 

pining was not an unfamiliar feeling for sylvain jose gautier. it was, however, when there was a real person to pine for, instead of the idea of a person. 

dark hair, tangled sheets, and calloused touches. that was all he truly wanted. 

sylvain yearns deeply from an unfortunate distance. he knows he shouldn’t love him, he knows, he knows, he knows; but he does. 

sylvain’s heart has always been stubborn. 

those dreams of happiness were always incomplete without felix- oh, and how he knew felix could see his heart shatter in his eyes.

“Hey, Felix? Remember when we were kids and we made a promise about dying together?” he asked, steeling himself as best he could- bloodied and bruised and heartbroken.

beyond the sound of carnage he could make out felix saying, “I remember.” If there was anything he wished he could hear everyday, it was his voice. Unbridled, reckless, lovely. 

“Well, seems we're about to kill each other.” sylvain replied- and how he wished he never had to say it. 

we could have left fhirdhiad.

we could have discarded our names. 

we could have been together. 

_ we could have been happy. _

but perhaps their idea of happiness was never the same. 

sylvain wonders if things could have turned out differently. maybe in this life, maybe in a different life. sylvain was familiar with the feeling of seeing a few girls and guys in garreg mach admiring his best friend, with girls from town giving felix sweets that sylvain knew he would give him instead. 

sylvain was familiar with other people loving felix. sylvain understood why so many people risked their hearts being crushed under the weight of felix’s sword, because after all, so did sylvain. 

“Sorry, Sylvain. You’ll die first.”

there is a rustic cottage in the countryside. one that sylvain dreams of building. a place that didn’t know war, a place where he was able to embrace felix and never let go.

he never imagined the final embrace he shared with the one he loved the most was one with a blade tearing his chest. 

_ So this is the end. I can finally go to where they are. Sorry, Your Majesty. I’m going in ahead. I’ll be waiting.  _

a slight smile crept up his lips. despite all of this, he was grateful that the last thing he saw before red coloured his vision was felix’s tear-stained cheeks. 

maybe he did love him back.maybe if circumstances were different, sylvain too, could have his slice of happiness. maybe in the next life he could be lucky enough to call felix _his_.

sylvain’s heart has always been stubborn.

**Author's Note:**

> june 9th is soulmate day and i think we can all universally agree that sylvix are soulmates.


End file.
